


I thought you'd-

by letsgetalittleseethrough



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual!Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetalittleseethrough/pseuds/letsgetalittleseethrough
Summary: “Sex is a fly buzzing in my ear,” Jim drawls, and then he narrows his eyes in mock irritation. “Bzzz, bzzz… you can only ignore it for so long.” Eyes wide again, he tilts his head, as if he’s curious. “Doesn’t it just drive you crazy?”Sherlock can’t breathe. “I wouldn’t have thought you were troubled by such common desires.” He means to sound sneery, ends up sounding… heartbroken.Jim blinks, and Sherlock knows he’s thrown him. It doesn’t have the sense of satisfaction it usually does, though, like when they’re verbally sparring, wit flowing like blood. He thought he and Jim would- that Jim would understand-
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	I thought you'd-

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Sherlock in a couple of years so sorry for being rusty/ vague about the details of the show - I hope it's OK regardless! :))

The “Jim from IT” disguise was smart, Sherlock has to admit. “Genius” buzzes around in his mind, too, as an applicable accolade, but no - Moriarty’s not quite worthy of that. Not yet. 

John doesn’t know Sherlock’s suspicions, that the elusive “Moriarty” might have been right under their noses all along. Or, perhaps that’s better worded as _might have paraded himself in full view this entire time_ -

Deciding to make Sherlock think he was gay, in such a glaringly obvious way… Sherlock can’t hope but hope. 

Hope that’s Jim’s hiding what he is. (Jim probably doesn’t view it like that - like something to be embarrassed about. Jim probably sees it as a superior way of being. Sherlock would like some of that to rub off on him, if he’s being - to use that word again - _embarrassingly_ honest. 

And that’s what makes him call that number.) 

John doesn’t know about their phone calls. Sherlock tells himself he doesn’t need to know. 

John doesn’t need to know that tonight, they’ve arranged to meet. Sherlock tells himself it’d only make him worry.

\---

And Jim throws him, when they meet. In an empty swimming pool with so much significance. Sherlock doesn’t even want to explain how he knows it’s important. Jim wouldn’t have picked it if it wasn’t. 

But they meet, their eyes meet, and Jim does a half-a-second-tops up and down eye movement that has Sherlock going cold. It feels… like Jim’s interested. "Interested".

It must be an act. It must be. It has to be. 

Jim blows out a breath, startling Sherlock out of his thoughts. “I was having a bad day,” Jim says, in that accent that sounds like nicotine, and Sherlock’s heart skips a beat, despite himself. 

“I was having a bad day, but now you’ve turned up looking _gorgeous_ , and I feel _so much better…_ ” 

Sherlock can’t speak. Jim looks amused by this. They’re standing a respectable distance apart, but there’s electricity zinging between them. Sherlock can’t speak. 

“I was having a bad day, Sherlock, because of a fly.” Jim rolls his eyes. His face is so _expressive_ , Sherlock can’t-

“Sex is a fly buzzing in my ear,” Jim drawls, and then he narrows his eyes in mock irritation. “Bzzz, bzzz… you can only ignore it for so long.” Eyes wide again, he tilts his head, as if he’s curious. “Doesn’t it just drive you _crazy?_ ” 

Sherlock can’t breathe. “I wouldn’t have thought you were troubled by such common desires.” He means to sound sneery, ends up sounding… heartbroken. 

Jim blinks, and Sherlock knows he’s thrown him. It doesn’t have the sense of satisfaction it usually does, though, like when they’re verbally sparring, wit flowing like blood. He thought he and Jim would- that Jim would understand- 

“You’ve never.” Jim makes it sound like a complete sentence. Then: “You’ve _never?_ ” 

“Have I disappointed you?” Sherlock hates how vulnerable he sounds. What’s happening to him, _why is this happening-_

“You’ve never felt sexual attraction.” Jim blinks again, and then takes a step closer- 

Visions of school bullies flash in Sherlock’s brain, and on reflex he takes a step back- 

Jim puts out his hands, like, _whoa, I’m not going to hurt you!_

“I’m surprised, I admit.” His voice echoes around the pool. “Disappointed?” Jim cocks his head like he’s considering the question. “Sex with you, Sherlock, it would have been _holy_ … but I think I’ll survive.” 

Jim offers him a smile then, something soft, at odds with the psychopathic killer Sherlock knows him to be, and Sherlock surprises himself by smiling back.

“So… why did I choose for us to meet here?” 

Sherlock blinks at the change of topic, what it means. _He doesn’t care. He’s not going to judge me. Nothing changes between us…_

Sherlock opens his mouth - to, admittedly, show off - and their verbal sparring begins anew. His heart’s a little lighter, though. There’s a _thank you_ on the tip of his tongue. 

Jim gets him. He understands. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
